


Prompt

by btwnrageandserenity



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Sick Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btwnrageandserenity/pseuds/btwnrageandserenity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay basically sick Bucky and exasperated Steve.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt

“Geez Bucky what are you doing out of bed, huh??”

“Come on Stevie, give a guy a break I’m not even that sick.” replied Bucky, as he shuffled his way towards the couch.

“Yeah, course you aren’t. That’s why you’ve been sneezing and coughing since Tuesday right.” Steve made his way over to join Bucky. Making sure to dodge the reaching hands on the way.

“I’m way better Steve, I’m almost back to 100 percent.” Bucky said as he heaved over, a coughing fit shaking his body. Sitting back up looking red faced and sheepish Bucky looked over at Steve.

“Okay maybe not 100 percent, but almost.”

“Look just let me take care of you Buck, I owe you……”

You do’t owe me nothing Punk.” Interrupted Bucky “Got it, you’ve got nothing to pay me back for.”

“Whatever you say Jerk.” scoffed Steve as he moved towards the kitchen. “I’m gonna get you some soup, warm you up a bit.”

“Aww man, it’s not potato soup is it.” snarked Bucky following Steve into the kitchen, making a face as he took in the sight of potato soup heating on the stove.

“It’s all we got Buck stop whining and get me a bowl.”

“I’m just pulling your leg Stevie. I’d eat anything my best guy makes, you know that.”

Steve busied himself over by the stove, refusing to look at Bucky’s smirking face and trying in vain to hide his burning face. What he couldn’t hide was the warm feeling Bucky’s words had erupted in him, at least not from himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Come join me on tumblr at btwnrageandserenity,tumblr.com or twitter @Anitadanh !!!!


End file.
